Machine to Machine (M2M) communication technologies refer to all technologies and means for establishing connection between machines. The study on application scenarios of the M2M communication shows that providing M2M communication in the mobile network has a potential marketing prospect. Whereas, the M2M service puts forward many new requirements on the system; in order to enhance the competitiveness of the mobile network in this aspect, it is necessary to optimize the mobile network in the related art to support the M2M communication more effectively.
The mobile communication network in the related art is designed mainly for people-to-people communication and is not optimized sufficiently for the machine-to-machine and people-to-machine communication. In addition, how to provide an M2M communication service by an operator in a low cost is the key for deploying the M2M communication successfully.
Thus, it is necessary to study a solution for supporting the M2M communication for the mobile network, and the solution should utilize the existing network as much as possible and reduce the influence of a great amount of M2M communication on the network and the complexity of operation and maintenance.
For the existing telecommunication market, the competition is becoming increasingly intensive, the tariff and the profit margin of the operator are reducing continuously, and the communication market based on people is becoming saturated, so that the M2M is a brand new development opportunity for the operator.
At present, a new global organization one M2M is found by a league consisting of multiple standard organizations to ensure the effective deployment of an M2M communication system. The M2M is the supporting technology of the Internet of things and can realize an intelligent city in the future. The M2M allows various electronic devices to communicate with one another through a connectable wireless sensor and the SIM card of the mobile Internet and is responsible for management, monitoring and service provision. The number of M2M connections in the whole world is growing exponentially, and it is expected that the large number of connections can be deployed in nearly all the main markets, including medical treatment, transportation, energy, agriculture and the like. The standard specification stipulated by the oneM2M provides a universal M2M service layer, which can be embedded into various hardware and software and can be coupled with numerous field devices. The organization establishes a global end-to-end specification for the M2M in order to reduce the cost, shorten the time to market, create the scale economies, simplify the application and development, and avoid the overlapping of the standard. The league consists of seven standard organizations, which are studying and making technical specification and report so as to ensure that the M2M device can implement communication on a worldwide scale successfully. The system architecture of the oneM2M is under discussion now, and its concept diagram is as shown in FIG. 1. The upper-layer protocol architecture of the oneM2M is as shown in FIG. 2.
To implement the interconnection and interworking of the Internet of things globally, the standardization is an important problem to be solved urgently. To connect various objects to the network and implement the things-to-things, things-to-system and things-to-people communication and various applications based on such communication, it is necessary to identify various entities involved in the Internet of things effectively and uniquely at first. Identification is a method for recognizing various physical and logic entities of the Internet of things automatically. After the recognition is completed, the information of objects can be integrated and shared, the objects can be managed and controlled, and related data can be routed and positioned correctly, and accordingly, various applications of Internet of things can be implemented based on the above mentioned operations.
The Internet of things mainly adopts an endowed Identity (ID). The endowed ID is one allocated artificially to facilitate the recognition, such as an article code, a phone number and an Internet Protocol (IP) address, and usually consists of the combination of numbers, letters and other symbols according to a certain encoding rule. Compared with an essential ID based on natural attributes, the endowed ID is simple in form and easy to save, read and process, thereby serving as the main form of IDs in the Internet of things at present.
In the Internet of things, there are mainly three types of objects needing to be identified, i.e., physical entities, communication entities and application entities. The physical entity refers to any object which may contact with the Internet in various application and management processes of the Internet of things, such as acquiring, transmitting and processing information and controlling an object, for example, the physical entity may be various sensors, executors, labelled objects (such as animals, goods and food) and various intelligent apparatuses (such as digital products and household appliances). The communication entity refers to various communication hardware entities and logic entities involved in the things-to-things, things-to-system and things-to-people communication processes. The hardware entity may include a mobile phone, an M2M gateway and the like, and the logic entity may include a communication protocol, a session, a port and the like. The application entity refers to various services and information resources involved in the Internet of things, such as a Web service, digital content, aggregated data and the like. Object IDs mainly identify the physical entity and the communication hardware entity needing to be identified in the Internet of things.
The object ID based on a barcode and a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag is mainly used for distinguishing, information tracing, information exchange and associated operation on the object, and is mainly suitable for a non-intelligent object, such as a container and food. The communication ID is used for identifying a logic entity related to the transmission and exchange of information data, and is mainly adopted for addressing and implementing the correct routing and positioning of information; these logic entities include communication protocol, session, port and the like, such as an IP address, an E.164 number, an International Mobile Subscriber ID (IMSI) number, a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) Uniform Resource Identifier (URI), various port numbers and the like. The application ID mainly identifies various application entities in the Internet of things, including various services, information resources and the like, such as an URI and a content ID. The communication ID and the application ID in the Internet of things are usually stored in a computer and other intelligent devices, while the object ID needs to be stored in a specified carrier, and is written via a specified technology before use and read out via a corresponding technology when needed. In term of the identification, the problem needing to be solved urgently for the Internet of things in comparison with the conventional Internet and the conventional telecommunication network mainly focuses on the object ID, followed by the communication ID. Due to the large-scale distributive characteristic of the Internet of things, a strong extensible object ID system is required. How to build a unified object identifying and parsing system which is compatible with various standard systems and how to deal with the large-scale increase of requirements of the object communication on the number of communication IDs are key problems to be solved by the Internet of things.
To solve the problem in the related arts, there is still no effective solution yet.